Under
by PoMTurtleFanz
Summary: Skipper is turned against his own team and sent to eliminate them. Who will stop Skipper? How?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first story, advice appriciated! **

* * *

**-Skipper-**

_For the longest time all I could see was black. Nothing moved. I heard everything though. Dr. Blowhole was planning something. I don't know what. I swear I listened to him say 'fake death' 'Skipper' 'hypnosis' 'awake'. I tried to put them all together, but came up with nothing. Lord, please help me and my team. Just let this f***ing madness end...!_

Skipper opened his eyes and the scene scared him. His whole team was beaten bloody. He shook his head and tried to make it go away, it didn't. Skipper's heart beat was slow but loud. Kowalski woke up when Skipper had been mumbling about how they were bloody while he was untouched. "There going to use you..." Kowalski said between painful breaths. "They knocked you out long enough to get us here and keep you from screaming." Just then the doors opened and a loud cackle came from it.

"Pen-gu-ins...!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note; Review please!**

* * *

"Blowhole..." Skipper spat, growling as he came nearer.

"My, my, Skipper. A bit on edge, don't you think?" He grinned. "I bet your wondering what is going on, yes?" Skipper gave him an icy glare, but said nothing, both out of fear and out of curiosity as to Blowhole's next move. When he got no response, he left. A few moments later, he returned, twirling a small key on the end of his flipper. Skipper's eyes widened a bit, but he kept silent. Blowhole neared him, causing him to jump. Skipper stole a glance as he rolled over to the wall on his Segway. There was a small cabinet hidden in the wall._ Neat little trick..._ Skipper though. He watched Blowhole grin as he pulled out the longest needle Skipper had ever seen. Skipper struggled vainly as Blowhole laughed at him. Skipper relaxed, but was still freacking out. "This, Skipper, contains a mixture of serums. Which effects, I say honestly, are enough to make you go insane. Either talk, or injection..." Skipper's eyes widened as he put the needle closer to Skipper.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Skipper shouted. Lowering his voice to a low whisper, he continued, "I'll talk..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Review please! I can't tell if people like the story or not! Also, I'm going to start posting two or three chapters a day... So stay with me as I write this!**

* * *

Skipper sighed in relief as the needle was put back in the cabinet and locked up. His full attention turned to Blowhole. "What...?!" He snapped. Dr. Blowhole just shrugged. _I'll continue toying with his mind until he can't take this anymore. I __**will**__ break Skipper. And soon he will..._ The villain's though was interrupted by a lobster. "Sir! Rico is trying to get free again!"

Skipper saw an open door across the hallway, the room opposite of his. "RICO GO GET OUTTA HERE!" Skipper yelled. Rico had heard him and finally broke an arm restraint. He smiled to himself and hacked up a saw. He skillfully cut himself out just as Blowhole entered the room. "Bye-bye!" He coughed up a smoke bomb as was gone.

"No!" Dr. Blowhole shouted in frustration. _How could this happen?! I planned everything perfectly! That was the strongest metal in the world, he couldn't have got out...! _He mentally sighed. _Alright, I just need to double security, so no more escapes happen and I can finish my plan in peace... _"Red one! Make sure security is doubled! No more pen-gu-ins will escape! **Ever!**"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note; Review please! If you want me to continue, please review! I'll start this up once I have 1-2 reviews. Even if its something random, like 'hi' or '.3.' or 'ello'** **it'll still count!**

* * *

Blowhole watched as Skipper stiffened at the sight of a needle, screaming as it came closer. _He REALLY does hate needles, huh? _Blowhole though as Skipper was knocked out by the serum in the shot. "Now, tighten every restraint! Another around his neck!" He commanded. The lobsters followed orders up until Skipper's breathing sped up. He threw himself forward with a gasp, and then chocked himself by cutting his air off. He leaned back into the wall and felt the air return to him. He closed his eyes and stopped his panting. "D*mn nightmares..." He muttered and, keeping his head down, looked up at Blowhole watching him fight himself.

"Keep up the great work Skipper! Kill yourself so I don't have to bloody my flippers!" He smirked.

"Ha, my little scuicide attempts not good enough for you...?" Skipper replied smugly, scanning the white, circular room for anything useful. His eye caught something in the doorway. _What the hell is that thing...? It's like... I don't even know...! _Skipper wondered. It looked like a half torture, half... killing machine. "What, is that...?" Skipper asked, clearly frightened. Things had just gone from bad, to deadly.

Blowhole laughed, "I promise that this won't kill you! Physically... Mentally, possibly..."

"What about a 'no way in hell'? Is that an option?"

"No."

_Damn._ Skipper mentally cursed. He, for once, began to feel like he may not pull through. He had just found out that both Private and Kowalski had gotten away with Rico. "Skipper!" He jerked out of though. The invention was a twisted version of the Mind-Jacker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note; Reviews please!**

* * *

_What... The... Hell?! _Skipper wrestled his restraints as the machine was brought near. He struggled until his flippers bleed, but to no avail. He was stuck. Blowhole laugh triumphantly. "Skipper! Meet your end!"

"No!" Skipper shouted before the machine put a small silencer around his beak, forcing it closed. One of his flippers was released, but grabbed by a claw on the machine, same thing happening to his other flipper and feet. Skipper growled in frustration and tried to escape. The machine forced him down onto a table, and, fight as he may, the mechanical nightmare would not let him free. Dr. Blowhole pressed a button and it loomed over him. A small needle injected him, making him drowsy and not fully aware. Blowhole smiled and presses another button. "Hypnosis..." He grinned, knowing this plan would work. Leaving the room, the machine slowly let go of Skipper, who was entranced by the invention. He blacked out mentally but was still awake.

After what seemed like an hour, Blowhole returned and shut the machine down. Skipper seemed to come back to life and clear his head. "Skipper...?" He got an answer before he finished the one word. "Yes?" A robotic voice of Skipper said. "Stand..." Skipper stood up immediately. _It worked!_ Blowhole though victoriously. "Come with me." Skipper came quietly, he was almost like a zombie. Looking straight ahead, saying nothing, it was quite odd. Even Dr. Blowhole found this very weird. They continued down a hall way when the alarms sounded. "Pen-gu-ins! ... Skipper?" "I'll handle them... Master Blowhole." Skipper growled and took off to eliminate his own team.


End file.
